


Professionalism, Exept Not Really

by TreasuredHopes



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Characters older than series, Ficlet, Gen, Humor, Short, Translation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 05:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18190457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreasuredHopes/pseuds/TreasuredHopes
Summary: La seule vie de Kasamatsu est entre les mains de Kise. Ou (moins dramatique) Kasamatsu est le passager et Kise le pilote





	Professionalism, Exept Not Really

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Professionalism, Exept Not Really](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/466376) by Tea's. 



> Seconde traduction, encore plus petite, prise sur FFnet encore une fois.  
> Bonne lecture :)

 

Kasamatsu Yukio déteste l'aviation. II n'a jamais été vraiment pour – Être coincé dans un tube métallique sous pression, 30000 pieds dans les airs et mettre sa vie entre les mains d'une personne inconnue, dont la voix est toujours à moitié embrouillée sur les hauts-parleurs la plupart du temps – Il n'en était pas très rassuré.

Donc, il ne sait pas trop comment se sentir, lorsqu'il se heurte contre Kise et découvre qu'il sera assit dans cette avion pendant treize heures sous les commandes de cet homme. Doit-il se sentir soulagé ou horrifié?

―  **Mesdames et messieurs, ici votre élégant co-pilot. Nous sommes-**

Soudain, une voix beaucoup trop gaie hurle dans les écouteurs aériens de Yukio. Cela le fait presque bondir de son siège. Il enlève vite son casque, le met un peu plus loin et regarda les regarda avec un regard mauvais. Est-ce que cet idiot essaye d'assourdir tout le monde dans l'avion?

―  **Nous sommes sur le point de rencontrer quelques turbulences. Donc, je vous prie de revenir à votre siège et boucler vos ceintures jusqu'à ce que le signe de la ceinture de sécurité soit mis hors tension.**

Yukio blanchit. Horrifié et vraiment pas soulagé.

―  **Et aussi! Tu n'as pas à être si stressé Kasamatsu-sempai. Je connais mon job!**

Définitivement horrifié.

Du moins, il pense... personne ne sait qui est ''Kasamatsu-sempai''.

Yukio s'abaisse dans son siège.

L'hôtesse de l'air qui circulait dans l'allée n'a pas vraiment rit de lui, non?

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudo et/ou un petit commentaire :)


End file.
